A Lustful Point
by Tsukiyama Shoe
Summary: tsukiyama has a long and pointy chin. he uses it in an unexpected way. ;)


One day Shoujo kaneki was drinking fucking coffee at that fucking what's it called FUCKING coffee shop I don't fucking know what the fuck that place is called I NEVER EVER FUCKING KNEW, whatever let's just get back to the story. Shoujo kaneki was lonely and bored as fuck, and that old man that I have no fucking idea what his fucking name is and I'm not going to look it up on the fucking wiki you smart ass in the corner! Whatever I'm just telling a story, the old man looked at kaneki with a smile "you can g-"

FUCKING SLAM! IT'S THE MOST INSENSITIVE FUCKING GUY EVER/NICE GUY AND SEXY, TSUKIFUCKINGYAMA with a long pointy chin! I bet you thought it was nishiki or ayato, wait not ayato WHATEVER let me tell the fucking story, Tsukiyama grabbed kaneki-kun by his chin and said with a happy smile and said "kaneki-kun want to hang out" AND WHAT THE FUCK WHO WOULD JUST BARGE IN A CLOSED AT NIGHT ! OH TSUKIFUCKINGYAMA SHUU? Kaneki was surprised and blushed, kaneki said in a embarrassed way " u-uh I uh I'm working and i-" OH BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KANKEI CANT FINISISH WHAT HE IS SAYING! The old man looked at kaneki with a awkward smile and said "you can go all the work is done for the night"

OH BUT KANEKI DIDN'T HAVE THE CHANCE TO FUCKING TALK BEACAUSE OH WHY? Tsukiyama carried shoujo kaneki out of the door and threw him into his car, TSUKIYAMA DROVE REALLY FUCKING FAST AND RAN RED LIGHTS AND RAN OVER STOP SIGNS AND EVERYTHING!

YEA YEA YEA WHATEVER LETS JUST SKIP TOOOOOOOOOOOO HERE, when tsukiyama took kaneki to his mansion they sat on his bed, OH WHY ARE THEY ON THE BED? OH WELL TSUKIYAMA INSISTED, kaneki looked at tsukiyama then looked at his leg, but tsukiyama thought that he was looking at his DINGY DONGY HUHUHU, tsukiyama scooted closer to kaneki as he pushed his very roughly and MOTHER FUCKING MADE HIM LAY DOWN AND tsukiyama started kissing kaneki on his neck to his lips kaneki started acting super FUCKING CUTE!

Shoujo Kaneki blushed and said nervously "I was only looking at your leg!" kaneki started to close his giant girly kawaii shoujo eyes, tsukiyama looked at kaneki in a bummed out way

" so you don't want to play?" kaneki gasped and looked at him blushing "I never said I didn't want to…."

Tsukiyama continued kissing kaneki AND HE WOUDNT LET HIM FUCKING BREATH FOR AIR

Tsukiyamas and his big ass pointy chin kept on poking kaneki, as tsukiyama unbuttoned kaneki's shirt and stripped him naked, THEY BOTH NAKED BTW, shoujo kaneki kissing back at tsukiyama, tsukiyama stuck is stick inside of shoujo kaneki shoujo kaneki moaned "Ah~ I w-was n-not re-re ready~ ah!~"

Tsukiyama looked at kaneki and started kissing him romantically, tsukiyama started licking kaneki's sweat and he started to touch kanekis stick in a weird way, kaneki looked at him in a weird way "Hey…. They hurts" tsukiyama stopped and kisses kaneki and LETS SKIP BBY

Kaneki stared at tsukiyama " you have been giving me everything, it's my turn" kaneki started to do the same tsukiyama HE FUCKING TOUCHED HIM AND TSUKIYAMA WAS UH happy?

Kaneki started to rub tsukiyamas huge pointy chin, tsukiyama closed his eyes and blushed "Ah~ kaneki kun~ st- ahhhhh kaneki kun ah~ ahh~ it feels- ah~" kaneki grinned in a awkward way and blushed " is that were you are sensitive?" tsukiyama nodded AND STARTED FUCKING CUMMING AND A UNREALISTIC WAY (JUST LIKE ANIME …..) kaneki stopped when tsukiyama finished "well I should get hOm- TSUKIYAMA FUCKING PUSHED KANEKI AGAINSTED THE FUCKING WALL AND tsukiyama shoved his BIG ASS FUCKING CHIN IN KANEKIS ASS WHAT AND THE ATUAL FUCK?!

Kaneki squealed and looked at tsukiyama "Tsukiyama-san pl-please st- AH! It-hurts stop! "

Tsukiyama grinned and stuck it in as deep as he could

Kaneki could not breath "SHUU-SAN PLEASE AH! PLEASE ST-STOP! STOP!"

OKAY BEFORE I END THIS SHIT OH MY FUCKING GOSH WHAT AND THE ACTUAL FUCK! WHAT KIND OF INSENSITIVE JERK WOULLD DO THAT WHAT THE FUCK I MEAN MOTHER FUCKING FUCK!


End file.
